Troubles
by Oz's
Summary: quand Lily trahit c'est le choc pour James Potter. Qui aurait pu imaginer que Lily Evans, préfète parfaite pouvait dévier à ce point ? mais surtout pourquoi ? mais le coeur à ses raisons que la raison ne reconnait pas toujours...
1. Chapter 1

**Troubles**

**Disclaimers : les personnages principaux sont à J.K Rowlong, j'ai juste l'honneur de « posséder » Madye…**

**Résumé en gros** : Lors d'une attaque de Poudlard, lorsqu'on s'aperçoit que tout le monde n'est pas ce qu'on croyait ou voulait qu'ils soient…

**Note de mouâ :** je début une énième fic je sais, mais je vous promet que je les finirai toutes même si elle prenne du temps ! En plus je résiste jamais à l'envie d'en commencer une : j'adore écrire les débuts ! Ce début fait 6 pages et je sais pas si je vais le laisser en one-shot en vous laissant le loisir d'imaginer la suite, mais ce serait peut-être un peu sadique ou si je vais le continuer…

_**Chapitre 1 : Ainsi va la vie…**_

« Les mangemorts ! Ils sont là ! Hurle Simpkin, le souffle court, le visage rouge d'avoir trop courut, ordre…Dumbledore…élèves…grande salle… parvient-il à hoqueter avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Il y a une minute de silence, comme une prédiction funéraire où chacun se regarde en silence, sonné par la brutale nouvelle et puis tout d'un coup, c'est la débâcle.

Des cris, des cris et encore des cris. Chacun se bouscule, se ruant vers la sortie, tels des lions en cage. Se piétinant, se griffant, sans aucun contrôle de soi. Le corps livré aux pires abominations.

Euh les gars ? Vous comptez restez planté là encore longtemps ? les questionne Peter, surnommé en d'autres termes Peter le Joufflu, Peter le Peureux, le Lâche, le Gros par ses camarades de classes, mais maintenant c'est fini, depuis qu'il est avec eux, James, Sirius, Remus. Depuis qu'il fait parti des Maraudeurs. Il en est parfaitement conscient, mais il n'a jamais eu le loisir de le leur dire, de les remercier comme il se doit. Peut-être ne le fera t-il jamais...

Le courage n'a jamais été son point fort, il ne sait même pas de quelle façon il a réussi à aller à Griffondor, chez les preux, les vaillants chevaliers…

Il a des qualités c'est certain, sinon il n'aurait jamais eu de tels amis. Les Maraudeurs, c'est pas qu'un nom. Il est bon en Botanique, travailleur, diplomate à ses heures et lucide quand il se doit.

D'ailleurs, c'est pas de la lâcheté s'il les presse comme ça, à fuir vers la sortie, à faire comme tout le monde au lieu d'attendre que les malheurs leur tombe dessus, c'est de la lucidité. Car s'ils restent là, c'est bien ce qui va leur arriver !

ouais, ouais attends Pete, elle est où miss préfète-parfaite pour faire régner l'ordre ? lui répond James d'un ton incertain.

James, il l'a toujours bien aimé, admiré même. Son chef, son modèle, son exemple. Toujours maître de lui-même, même quand il est en retenu, même quand Lily Evans lui hurle dessus à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Pourtant Lily en colère, c'est pas rien… c'est un peu comme si on lui avait retiré la faculté de parler pendant des années et qu'elle se servait de James comme exutoire pour se défouler.

Mais James, c'est quelqu'un.

ouais comme tu dis ! C'est étrange, en temps normal elle en profiterait pour faire régner sa dictature insignifiante… Sirius échange un regard avec James et Remus.

Ça dépend ce que t'appelles temps normal…

Comme toujours ils ont raison. Lily a changé depuis quelques temps : elle ne fait presque plus ses rondes de préfète, ne répond pratiquement plus aux questions des professeurs, ne traîne plus avec ses amies, ne dis plus rien à James, en fait elle ne parle plus à personne.

Quoiqu'il n'est pas sûr que la préfète ait eu un jour des amies, des vraies, à par peut-être Madye…

Merde ! c'est pas elle qui monte dans le dortoir des filles ?

Ils tournent la tête à l'unisson vers l'endroit qu'a indiqué Remus et en effet, là, au milieu de ce vacarme assourdissant, comme sortie du temps, Lily Evans, grimpe quatre à quatre les escaliers de son dortoir, dans le courant contraire de la foule paniqué.

Ses cheveux roux bouclés, virevoltant de ci, de là. Son visage ordinairement impassible trahit une grande anxiété le temps d'une demi seconde. Sa main gauche dans laquelle elle tient sa baguette tremble imperceptiblement mais rien qui ne pourrait échapper à des animagis. Puis elle disparaît. Emportée au coin du couloir.

euh, les gars, je voudrais pas insister mais on pourrait peut-être y aller maintenant ?

Mais on va pas la laisser ici quand même !

James… la salle est presque vide et on peut pas aller la chercher, tu sais bien que l'accès au dortoir des filles nous est interdit…

Mais Sirius est coupé par une énième explosion, celle là plus forte que les autres. Peter sursaute et retient à grand peine le petit cri de surprise qui a failli franchir ses lèvres. Il est un peu honteux : aucun de ses amis n'a été surpris et il sait bien que Remus l'a vu, avec sa condition de loup-garou…

De toute façon, Sirius, lui, n'a jamais peur. Peter ne l'a jamais vu pleurer ni même être au bord des larmes, pas même quand ça mère lui a envoyé une beuglante si terrifiante qu'elle a fait pâlir le Baron Sanglant lui-même, en première année.

Sirius est parfait : un physique de rêves, une intelligence hors du commun, un courage inégalable, un humour ravageur… même son prénom est spécial !

A côté de lui, Peter se sent petit, gros… il reçoit la réalité en pleine face, en quelque sorte, et c'est pour ça qu'il a toujours préféré James. Parce que lui, il prend les gens comme ils sont.

Faut vraiment qu'on y aille James ! T'inquiète pas James, Lily est une grande fille, elle saura se débrouiller, vraiment !

Bon ok… je vais chercher la carte et ma cape au cas où…

Peter sait bien que c'est pour gagner du temps, parce qu'au fond, ils n'en n'ont pas nécessairement besoin, s'ils doivent tous se retrouver dans la grande salle…

Mais il est comme ça son James, toujours à se soucier des autres…

James gravit rapidement les escaliers de son dortoir quatre à quatre. Il se retrouve dans son près de son lit, à chercher la carte qu'ils ont fabriqués en cinquième année mais pour le moment c'est impossible : cette chambre a toujours été un foutoir prodigieux.

Et puis surtout il a autre chose en tête. Lily Evans.

Théoriquement, il l'a connu en première année. Pratiquement, il l'a envisagé en cinquième, il y a deux ans. Ça a été comme une révolution cette fois là. Elle est apparut un jour comme ça, mine de rien, pendant qu'il faisait du Quidditch.

Ça a également été la seule fois où il n'a pas pu évité un cognard.

Peu à peu, elle a pris une place dans sa vie, puis dans son cœur. Elle s'est installé, a fait son nid et ne l'a plus jamais quitté.

Jusqu'à ce jour dernier, où il a bien cru qu'elle avait pris son envol. Il était énervé, énervé d'avoir une retenue, énervé qu'on lui confisque son ballet, énervé de la lâcheté des Serpentard, énervé qu'elle fasse battre son cœur d'un simple mouvement de cils, énervé de ne pas être comme elle voudrait, énervé de ne pas réussir à lui prouver son amour, énervé qu'elle ne réalise pas l'ampleur de ses sentiments à son égard, énervé, tout simplement…

Alors sans qu'il ne puisse retenir ni ses mots calomnieux, ni ses pensées inconsidérés, tout est sortis. Il a déversé tout le venin de sa colère sur elle, il lui a hurlé dessus comme un appel au secours, comme un noyé après une bouée de sauvetage.

Mais ce qui l'a le plus mortifié, ça a été sa réaction – ou plutôt son manque de réaction. Elle n'a pas bougé, elle l'a écouté vomir toutes ses horreurs sans ciller, son visage est resté de marbre, et une fois qu'il a eu terminé, elle lui a dit le plus froidement possible :

c'est bon ? tu as fini ?

Alors elle a tourné les talons et plus jamais elle ne lui a adressé la parole. Et plus jamais il ne s'est senti aussi mal.

Oh bien sur, il a essayé d'aller lui parler, de s'excuser, mais comment aligné deux mots devant son regard si froid, si méprisants ?

James dépêche toi bordel !

ouais ouais j'ai trouvé !

Il tire impatiemment sur le bout de carte qui dépasse de sous ses fournitures et au moment ou il va pour chercher sa cape, un craquement sinistre se fait entendre, et il sait qu'il n'a plus le temps, que ses amis n'attendront pas plus longtemps alors il quitte la pièce sans plus de cérémonies et les rejoints en bas en courant.

et la cape ?

pas le temps, on se tire !

James sait bien qu'ils pensent tous à la même personnes : il les a entendus l'appeler en vain… mais après tout peut-être que quand ils ne regardaient pas, elle est descendue avec les autres… Peut-être, peut-être pas.

Et ils ont raisons de ne pas y croire, car ce qu'ils ne voient pas en passant définitivement le tableau de la grosse dame, c'est la silhouette noire, encapuchonnées des pieds à la tête qui descend d'un pas tranquilles les escaliers du dortoir des filles, en faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts gantés.

Lily a mal au ventre. Elle sait qu'aujourd'hui est son jour, qu'elle devra faire ses preuves. Elle sait aussi qu'il y aura beaucoup de morts.

Elle sait que rien ne la sauvera si elle n'y arrive pas, pas même son physique avantageux qui lui a déjà servi bon nombre de fois.

Elle sait aussi qu'elle a changé depuis la mort de ses parents, il y a deux semaines, peut-être un peu avant aussi. D'ailleurs elle évite d'y penser, elle a bien trop peur d'imaginer ce qu'ils penseraient d'elle, après ce qu'elle a fait, mais elle essaie de se convaincre que c'était la seule chose à faire, qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix et que comme lui a appris son père, il faut parfois faire des sacrifices…

De toute façon, elle ne peut plus, ne _veut_ plus faire marche arrière : c'est ce soir ou jamais que se jouera son destin.

Dès son plus jeune âge, Lily Evans n'avait jamais eu d'amis et encore moins de petits amis. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé !

Tout avait commencé à sa naissance : à peine éjecté du confort maternelle, l'enfant avait été confronté à l'hostilité de sa jeune sœur Pétunia, de deux ans son aîné, qui avait vu en ce petit bout de vie, son pire ennemi, l'auteur de ses tourments, le voleur de ses parents tant aimé.

Dès lors, ce qui aurait dû se résumer à un boute-en-train quotidien de bienséance se transformât en un périple de survie où chaque jour se transformait en une lutte sans merci.

Lily Evans possédait ce petit quelque chose de plus qui la rendait si différente des autres enfants et provoquait le plus souvent la jalousie où cette marque de supériorité qu'à de si particulier l'espèce humaine. C'est donc ainsi que jusqu'à ses 17 ans, elle vécut en solitaire, tantôt malmenés par ses camarades de chambres, ses camarades de classes et même sa propre sœur.

Son seul petit rayon de soleil ne dura guère longtemps. Il s'appelait Madye. Mais si on lui avait demandé, Lily aurait répondu qu'elle aurait préféré vivre ses moments une seconde que de vivre une éternité sans les avoir jamais connus.

Madye Kerigton était une jeune fille métisse de par son père à la peau très foncée, aux cheveux crépus d'un noir profond et aux yeux d'un vert déchainés. C'était d'ailleurs là la seule caractéristique physique qui unissait les deux adolescentes.

Madye avait le même problème qu'elle, à la différence prêt qu'elle était une serpentarde et issue d'une famille de sang-pur. Les deux filles se rencontrèrent au milieu de leur sixième année, et dès lors on ne les vit plus jamais l'une sans l'autre. Tantôt riant aux éclats, tantôt partageant leurs sautes d'humeur.

Cela va sans dire que leurs deux maisons respectives virent leur amitié d'un très mauvais œil.

Et puis un beau jour, ce fut fini. Plus rien. Du jour au lendemain, les deux filles arrêtèrent de se parler, de se voir, de se regarder. Elles finirent par s'éviter, ne se confrontant qu'à des regards tantôt suppliant, tantôt placide, comme si jamais elles ne s'étaient connus ou avaient endurées ensembles les pires épreuves… c'était tellement contradictoire.

Bien sûr, ce spectacle ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des autres élèves mais bientôt, l'affaire s'étouffa et devint, pour une quelconque raison, un sujet tabou.

Deux jours plus tard, Madye quittait Poudlard pour une mystérieuse destination.

Il fut clair, que pour les Maraudeurs, ce fut à partir de ce moment là, que Lily Evans cessa de vivre pour ne plus qu'exister.

Elle cessa toute activité extrascolaire, minimisa ses rondes de préfète et commença à disparaître à des heures incongrues, pour ne réapparaître qu'en pitoyable état, des cernes incroyable sous les yeux, les nerfs à fleur de peau et ses devoirs bâclés.

On la voyait errer d'un bout à l'autre de la salle commune, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front. Parfois vautrée sur un fauteuil, des tonnes de parchemins sur les genoux, mais encore plus surprenant, lors d'une de leur enquête nocturne, les Maraudeurs la surprirent à fricoter avec Malefoy… la jolie préfète n'en sue heureusement jamais rien et ne cessa pas ses activités, au plus désarroi de James Potter.

Comment Lily Evans, la plus droite des Gryffondors réunis pouvait se laisser aller à ce point ? Et surtout pourquoi les professeurs ne voyaient-ils rien ? Ne réagissaient-ils pas ?

James Potter n'eut jamais de réponse à ses questions et Lily Evans continua sa trouble vie.

Jamais elle ne l'avouera, mais elle a peur. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne pense plus au passé, d'ailleurs, elle ne pense plus à l'avenir non plus. Elle a toujours pensé qu'elle ne vivrait pas longtemps, elle ne se voyait pas vieillir, comme ses parents avant elle. Elle est au bord de la nausée, sa main se crispe sur la rambarde de l'escalier tandis qu'elle descend. Elle pense à ce qu'elle va faire ce soir, à sa vie ratée. Pourtant elle n'a que 16 ans, même pas encore dix sept ans, dans deux mois en fait. Pour le moment elle n'y songe pas, elle est bien trop terrifiée pour ça. Quand on a peur, on a parfois tendance à dramatiser les choses.

« Ressaisis-toi ma fille ! » Souffle t-elle pour se donner du courage, et ça a plutôt l'air de bien marcher. Elle relève la tête, haute, ses yeux sont secs. Elle ne pleurera pas ce soir. Il n'y a pas de quoi, et puis si elle meurt, il ne pourra plus rien lui arriver alors…

Mais si elle réussit après ce soir, peut-être, peut-être y aura-t-il une chance qu'elle rêve de nouveau…

Voilà, finish !

Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Je le continue où je laisse votre imagination prendre le relais, en le laissant en tant que One-shot ?

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographes :s, de contradictions…ect

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, petite informations : pour la fic « sauvés » je ne sais pas si je vais la continuer, parce que je l'ai relu il y a pas longtemps et elle me plaît plus beaucoup, alors je pense que je vais la retirer, la refaire, et la reposter plus tard et qu'en attendant, je vais continuer « des vacances formidables »…

Bisous t'a tous !

Osmoz's


	2. intermédiaire

**Bonjour à tout ceux qui ont lu le chapitre 1/prologue !**

Voilà, alors j'avais proposé de le laisser en One-shot et vous laisser imaginer la suite mais au vu de mon talent indéniable (hum, hum) certain m'ont dit qu'ils préféraient que je le continue, alors comme je vous avoue que j'avais déjà pensé à le développer, c'est ce que je vais faire (il durera je ne sais pas combien de chapitre par contre) pour ceux qui par contre préféreraient que je m'arrête là, vous pouvez juste vous arrêtez au prologue en le considérant comme one-shot et ne pas vous aventurez plus loin…

Ce chapitre est en fait, un chapitre intermédiaire avant d'aller plus loin si vous ne le souhaitez pas.

A vous de choisir mais merci pour les reviews et de m'avoir lu !

Oz's


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

Comment allez-vous ?

Alors voilà (je dis pas comme prévu parce que c'était pas le cas) le chapitre 2 ! Il a été relativement vite a arrivé : j'ai mis une journée et une soirée à l'écrire et il faut le dire vaut reviews m'ont largement aidées ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Ça fait chaud au cœur !

Par contre vous avez placé la barre haute ! Va falloir que je sois à la hauteur pour ce deuxième chapitre ainsi que pour la suite…

En tout cas je suis bien contente qu'il vous plaise parce que c'est une histoire que j'ai pas mal cogiter et tout et elle m'inspire pas mal en plus j'ai plein de reviews encourageante alors…

**Disclaimers : **rien n'est à moi excepté Madye, tout à J.K Rowling, je ne suis pas payé mais j'y prends beaucoup de plaisir !

Note de mouâ : bon alors vous verrez (j'ai fait ça dans le premier aussi) j'alterne plusieurs POV et je met des éléments de leur passé aussi… j'aimerais bien que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez (des perso.) à la fin… merci !

Merci à **Laetitia Osborne (arrête je vais rougir !)XD, Angie (merci, merci !lol), LilyPetiteFleurdeLys (merci pour l'indic' j'irai faire un tour !), Evane (euh… tu crois ke j'irais en prison ?), I-am-Lady-Voldemort (aaah ! voldy en personne ! là ça me touche profondément ! merci !), marie (héhé, quel talent ! je vais finir par croire que j'écris bien lool), Lily Lupin (à ton bon plaisir !)**

**Chapitre 2 :** _Au commencement, il y eut…_

Des cris, la débâcle, un vacarme incessant.

« C'est pas vrai ! C'est quoi tout ce boucan ? La quadragénaire passe la tête par sa porte entrebâillée, elle pense déjà au sermon qu'elle va faire.

Sûrement les Maraudeurs, elle esquisse un mince sourire : malgré tout, ceux-là arrivent toujours à la faire sourire, elle les aime bien au fond, ils ne sont pas méchants. Et puis surtout ils lui change le quotidien, l'anime un peu, d'ailleurs ça tombe bien, elle était en train de corriger des copies…

Mais la pauvre femme est bien loin de la vérité et ne s'attend pas à ce qu'elle va voir, alors, lorsqu'elle aperçoit ce qu'il se passe, elle sursaute, jamais elle n'a vu autant d'agitation. -----

Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Parvient-elle à hurler, Finnigan, ici ! Le garçon, affolé, s'approche d'elle, si ça tenait qu'à lui, il serait déjà parti depuis longtemps. Expliquez-moi ce qui se passe je vous prie ! »

Elle ne tient pas compte de son air agité, ce garçon là elle ne le tient pas en grande estime. Un vrai trouillard. Comme pour appuyer ses dires, le garçon tremble et c'est d'une voix chevrotante, qu'il lui explique la situation. Elle ne saisit pas tout mais le peu qu'elle comprend la fait virer au blanc neige.

Elle rentre précipitamment dans son bureau et regarde par la fenêtre vérifier les dires du garçon. Il a dit la vérité ! Dehors un groupe de Mangemorts avance d'un pas résolu vers le château en lançant des sortilèges à tout ce qui se dresse sur son chemin.

Son cœur manque un battement.

_Inspire…expire…_

Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle claque maintenant.

La professeur, court vers son bureau en manquant de tomber, se jette sur une boule de cristal et par un sort envoie un message au directeur, Dumbledore, bien qu'elle pense que ce soit inutile, il doit déjà être au courant. Elle ressort en courant comme une dératée, sa cape volette autour d'elle, elle crie :

« Stop ! »

Tous la regarde comme si elle allait être foudroyé d'un moment à l'autre, il faut dire qu'elle n'a jamais eu autant les cheveux ébouriffés, elle enchaîne, sûr d'avoir capté leur attention :

« Tous dans la grande salle ! Vous m'avez compris ? Je ne veux personne dans les couloirs ! Tous au réfectoire ! »

Elle ajouterai bien « sans courir » mais se serait déplacé.

Elle observe quelques minutes histoire de vérifier que tout le monde suive ses consignes, mais surtout pour calmer le frémissement qui l'agite. Elle voit quelques Serpentard sourire d'un air supérieur. Elle ne les a jamais aimé les Serpentard mais elle a toujours essayé d'être impartial et pourtant, Merlin seul sait à quel point c'est dur pour elle, directrice des Gryffondors.

Plus loin, Jorkins tire Habbot par la main et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille d'un air surexcité. Minerva souffle d'exaspération : Bertha Jorkins, il n'y a vraiment qu'elle pour avoir des potins à raconter dans un moment pareil ! Poufsouffle jusqu'au bout des doigts !

Puis elle-même cavale vers l'endroit indiqué, elle se fraie un chemin à travers la masse grondante et se retrouve quelques minutes plus tard, dans la grande salle, le chapeau de travers. Elle tremblote, peinant à croire se qui se passe. Durant deux secondes, elle se demande pourquoi elle est directrice adjointe, elle la vieille chouette de Mc Gonagall, comme se plaisent à l'appeler ses élèves. Se serait pourtant tellement plus facile de pouvoir se plaindre comme les autres, d'avoir juste à faire ses cours, enlever des points, mettre des retenues…

Mais non, au lieu de ça, elle doit faire semblant d'avoir confiance en elle, gérer la paperasse…

Elle a une terrible envie de se défouler, de crier. Tiens, elle en aurait bien collé une à ce crétin de Finnigan ! Lui annoncer une nouvelle pareille !

Elle se reprend.

Si elle, Minerva Mc Gonagall se met à délirer, sur qui pourra compter Dumbledore ?

Slughorn est trop lâche, Trelawney n'a plus toute sa tête, Binns pas assez dynamique… avec une équipe pareille, Poudlard risquerait de s'effondrer ! Qu'est ce qui lui a pris à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore d'engager des professeurs comme ça ? Et pourquoi n'est-il toujours pas arrivé ? Il ne compte quand même pas la laisser dans un pétrin pareil ?

Tout d'un coup, c'est comme si un fardeau lui tombait brusquement sur les épaules, elle se sent très seule dans toute cette pagaille.

Elle voit déjà son corps ensevelit sous les décombres, son chignon défait, son chapeau piétiné, sa baguette cassée, ses lunettes brisées…

Minerva Mc Gonagall n'avait pas eu une vie très joyeuse.

Passé le cape des dix sept ans, ses diplômes en poche, des rêves plein la tête, elle se voyait déjà faire le tour du monde, devenir chercheuse, diseuse de bonnes aventures pourquoi pas serveuse… mais tout ça, s'était sans compter des parents sorciers dont une mère médicomage et un père au ministère. Ses parents avaient beaucoup trop d'ambition.

Elle entama donc sans grand enthousiasme une carrière de secrétaire du premier ministre où, sans trop d'efforts, elle gravit rapidement les échelons, brillant avec succès et s'attirant encore plus vite la jalousie de ses collègues.

Selon un idéal bien précis, elle se maria à trente ans, à Gontrand, un type insipide qu'elle avait rencontré comme chef de sécurité au Ministère. De quelles façons douteuses il avait pu avoir ce poste était toujours resté un mystère pour elle.

Gontrand n'était pas spécialement moche mais pas non plus spécialement intelligent. Deux ans après avoir découvert les joies de la vie en couple, il délaissa la jeune Minerva pour son bon Whisky-pur-feu le samedi soir, et ne rentrait que le lendemain matin, empestant l'alcool à deux cents kilomètres à la ronde, les yeux chargés d'un désir pervers quand il se souvenait qu'il avait encore une femme.

Ils n'eurent jamais d'enfants. Gontrand était stéril.

Minerva quand à elle, se plongea dans sa carrière et fatiguée de faire bonne figure, se réfugia dans les bras de son amant. Gontrand décéda trois ans plus tard d'un ulcère à l'estomac malgré son très jeune âge.

Pour la jeune Mc Gonagall se fut une véritable délivrance. Elle rompit un mois plus tard de son cher et tendre, démissionna de son poste dans la foulée, et délivrée de toute entrave, se trouva un poste à Poudlard où elle passerait les dix prochaines années de sa vie. Tentant de réajuster l'honneur qu'elle avait perdu aux yeux de ses parents défunts.

Tout se passa extrêmement vite. Elle fut remplacée par sa concurrente le lendemain de sa démission, son appartement fut vendu une semaine plus tard et c'est l'esprit libre qu'elle intégra la célèbre école de sorcellerie.

Pour la jeune femme qu'elle était, Poudlard fut une boué de sauvetage. Elle qui n'avait jamais pu avoir d'enfants, elle qui jamais n'avait pu rêver ou se faire des amis avait trouvé là son Eden en un laps de temps…

Une explosion, une plus forte que les autres interrompt ses pensées morbides, elle perd les pédales, maintenant, c'est sûr.

Ils courent comme des fous, Peter en tête. Il ne l'a jamais vu courir aussi vite, dans un autre contexte, il aurait ri, se serait moqué un peu. Pour ne pas changer. Mais maintenant tout est différent, s'ils courent, c'est pour leur survie, et cette fois là, il ne rigolera pas, et cette fois là, c'est lui qui est derrière.

Il sait bien ce qui se passe. Mais il préférerait que ce soit un cauchemar. Il n'arrive même pas à y croire.

Les Mangemorts attaquent Poudlard.

Cette simple phrase l'a chamboulé au plus profond de son être. Poudlard l'inattaquable. Au début, il n'a pas réagi, trop choqué. Il a cru à une blague mais quand il a vu que tout ses gens hurlaient, criaient, fuyaient, il a compris. Il a compris que tout le monde était au courant, même lui. Sauf que personne n'osait se l'avouer, n'osait le réaliser. Mais en ces temps sombres, c'était inévitable.

Les Mangemorts attaquent Poudlard.

Il court, il souffle. Toujours plus vite. Ses yeux le pique, son cœur s'affole, mais il ne s'arrête pas, il ne s'arrêtera pas.

Et puis soudain, il pense à elle.

Il regrette de l'avoir laissée mais qu'aurait-il pu faire ?

Pourtant Lily Evans a toujours été plus ou moins gentille avec lui. Bien qu'il soit l'ami de James Potter.

Jusqu'à l'année dernière, où elle est devenue glacial.

Les Mangemorts attaquent Poudlard.

Il entend nettement des explosions derrière lui. Il espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivée. Il court, il est toujours derrière les autres, mais c'est pour mieux les encourager. Il entend sa voix, il sent ses lèvres bouger prête à les exhorter, pour ne pas faiblir et se faire rattraper. Un peu comme si c'était son devoir.

Ils tournent à droite, puis à gauche, descendent un escalier. Ils continuent à courir comme si leur vie en dépendait. D'ailleurs c'est un peu ça.

S'il perdait l'un de ses amis, il ne sait pas ce qu'il deviendrait. Ça a bien failli lui arriver en cinquième année, lors de cette stupide blague. Les Maraudeurs divisés, détruits pour une stupide blague, par sa faute à lui, le grand Sirius Black. Il s'en ai voulu pendant des mois et même bien longtemps après que Remus lui est pardonné… en fait, il s'en veut toujours.

Si au moins ça avait pu servir à quelque chose, tout ça c'est à cause de Rogue, toujours le même.

Ce gars il a jamais pu le sentir…

Il se ressaisit, il rougit de honte. Il ose penser une chose pareille dans un moment pareil ?

Sa mère avait bien raison, il n'est qu'un imbécile.

Sa mère… un bien drôle de statut !

Un jour, lors d'un de ses cérémonieux dîné, où elle avait invité quelques innombrables famille au sang-pur, une femme lui avait dit mots pour mots :

« Tu n'es peut-être pas obligé d'aimer ton frère, mais tu te dois d'aimer tes parents, c'est eux qui t'ont donné la vie ! »

Sur le moment, il n'avait pas bien compris cette phrase, mais il avait hoché la tête en signe d'assentiment et avait gardé le silence jusqu'à la fin du repas. Ce n'est qu'en rencontrant James Potter deux ans plus tard, à Poudlard, que cette phrase avait prit tout son sens : non bien sur il n'aimait pas son frère, mais il n'aimait pas ses parents non plus. Pourtant il s'était forcé, il avait essayé, mais rien à faire, chaque fois ses efforts avaient été réduits à néant par les gifles de sa mère et l'indifférence de son père.

A cette phrase, il avait ajouté : « tu peux ne pas aimer ton frère car il n'est rien pour toi, tu peux ne pas aimer tes parents parce qu'ils t'ont infligés la vie, mais tu te dois d'aimer tes amis, parce que tu les as choisis. »

Oui, vraiment, cette phrase prenait tout son sens, un sens sacré…

Les Mangemorts attaquent Poudlard.

Il reprend pied sur terre. Courir, le seul but qui importe vraiment, les souvenirs, au placard. Dans la guerre il n'y a pas de place pour eux.

Courir, toujours…sans jamais s'arrêter. Les murs défilent, les portraits désormais vides aussi, les tapisseries ne forment plus qu'un amas de couleurs.

Il voit bien que Peter s'essouffle, perd du terrain. Alors, il ralentit, il ne s'arrête pas parce qu'il ne faut pas, ne doit pas. Il se tourne vers James la mine sombre mais malgré son esprit torturé, il lui sourit. Un vrai sourire, un sourire rassurant comme il en a le secret, un sourire de Maraudeurs.

Sirius Alphard Black fut sans conteste, le petit garçon le plus adorable, le plus gâtés et le plus choyés de la famille Black, enfin du moins, avant ses deux ans.

Il naquit un jour où la tempête de novembre était des plus violente, et la pluie ruisselait le long des gouttières telle un serpent à l'affût. Ce jour-là, Mme Black, fierté de la famille, poussa le hurlement le plus fort que sa cage thoracique eut pu porter en son sein, avant de projeter le petit Sirius au monde. La famille au chevet de l'héroïne du jour, poussa des « oh » et des « ah » admiratifs en s'émerveillant autour du bout de chair encore entravés de sang, le cordon ombilical à peine concis.

A peine sortit du cocon protecteur, l'enfant promena autour de lui un regard curieux, sans émettre le moindre hurlement. L'ont cru le bambin promit à une mort certaine, ses poumons bloqués, le souffle coupés que déjà tous se précipitaient en tout sens, à la recherche du médecin concerné, ballotant le nourrisson de tout les côtés, lui tapant le dos à coups de claque magistral.

Mme Black venait tout juste de s'évanouir, exténuée par ses efforts inqualifiables que le clinicien arracha le nouveau-né à l'étreinte des forcenés pour annoncer que le poupon respirait fort bien et était d'une santé de fer. On protesta, prétextant qu'il ne pleurait pas, comme si ses geignements était là une preuve suffisante qu'il était vivant, bel et bien confronté à une vie qui ne lui ferait pas de cadeau, supplia qu'on le réexamine.

Armée de toute la patience nécessaire, le docteur expliqua aux ignorants, que l'enfant avait là une particularité qui…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà on le poussait à la porte, la maisonnée hurlant de joie à l'annonce que le bébé se distinguait dès lors des autres enfants.

On l'appela Sirius Alphard, de la très respecté maison des Black. Son nom fut inscrit dans la diagonal de son oncle du même nom.

Peut-être la famille Black aurait dû voir en ces sombres présages quelques signes annonciateurs d'un destin chamboulés…

Mais les faits sont tels que Sirius vécut heureux jusqu'à ses deux ans.

En effet, deux courtes années plus tard, le petit Regulus Black naissait, aportant avec lui les ennuis.

Regulus Black n'était ni plus beau ni plus intelligent que son aîné, mais il était plus obéissant et plus rusé. Tandis que Sirius se faisait punir pour une énième bêtise, Regulus, lui, écoutait gentiment sa mère lui bourrer le crâne des pires abominations, en imaginant le prochain mauvais tour qu'il jouerait à frère.

Des années plus tard, Sirius entra à Poudlard, fut accepté chez les Gryffons à la plus grande rage de ses parents, réussi ses études avec mention, se fit les meilleurs amis qui soient, devint animagus non-déclaré, puis fuit la maison familiale pour émigré chez les Potter.

Plus jamais le garçon n'entendit parler de ses géniteurs après la mort de son oncle Alphard, qui subséquemment lui avoir fait cadeau d'une petite fortune, fut griller de l'arbre généalogique en bonne et du forme.

A Poudlard, Sirius ne se fit pas que des amis. Il eut aussi quelques différents avec des Serpentard, menés par ses cousines infernal, qui se transformèrent rapidement en règlement de compte pour devenir ennemis jurés.

Telle fut la vie de Sirius Black, jusqu'à cette septième année.

Alors, il prend Peter par le bras, tout en ralentissant, sans s'arrêter.

« Ne pas s'arrêter, surtout pas. »

Et le tire avec lui le plus fort possible. Il l'entend qui couine de peur. Il sait qu'il lui fait mal, mais il n'a pas le choix s'il veut vivre, et Sirius n'est pas du genre à laisser ses amis tomber, alors il continue de le tirer derrière lui.

Les Mangemorts attaquent Poudlard.

Plus que quiconque, il sait ce qui arrivera s'ils tombent entre leurs mains.

Ses yeux le pique, le brûle. Il cligne rapidement des paupières, mais une masse humide s'étend au bord de ses paupières. Une larme tacite se perd dans ses cils. Il se retient, Sirius Black se retient toujours. Ils y sont presque, plus que deux couloirs et trois escaliers… mais lorsqu'il voit des corps éparpillés sur les bas côtés, c'est la goutte de trop, et Sirius Black pour la première fois de sa vie se lâche. Il pleure, il ne s'arrête plus, il n'y arrive pas, il ne veut pas.

Ça fierté a foutu le camp et pour un peu il appellerai sa mère.

Les Mangemorts attaquent Poudlard.

Les larmes coulent, dégringolent ses joues, glissent sur l'arrête de son nez.

Là, il a reconnu Anita Peterson, il est sorti avec elle quand il était en troisième année, et ici Matt Andrew, un Poufsouffle un peu naïf, puis loin le couple Jenkins-Bones, qui avait fait jasé Poudlard pendant deux mois. Il détache son regard de leurs pupilles vides et s'aperçoit qu'il s'est arrêté, que Peter le regarde sans trop savoir quoi faire, que Remus tente de l'appeler, que James revient vers lui…

Les Mangemorts attaquent Poudlard.

Il est perdu, il marche un peu trébuche sur Anita, se retient au mur, s'éloigne, s'appuie contre le rempart et se laisse finalement glisser en continuant à gémir, sa tête entre ses mains.

Les Mangemorts attaquent Poudlard.

Pourtant, il a baigné toute son enfance dans ses idées noires, rascistes. Il revoit avec précision sa mère lui faire copier des lignes sur les sangs-purs, lui bourrer le crâne sur l'impureté des sang-de-bourbe. Il a baigné toute son enfance au milieu de cette violence et de façon inopinée, tout lui revient en pleine face. Ça fait longtemps qu'il ne sait pas senti aussi désespéré. Il ressent au plus profond de son être les effets du Doloris qu'elle lui a lancé la veille de sa fuite chez James, et tout à coup, comme un éclair, il comprend.

Les Mangemorts attaquent Poudlard.

Il comprend l'ampleur du désastre, l'ampleur de la phrase.

Les Mangemorts attaquent Poudlard… Les Mangemorts attaquent Poudlard… Les Mangemorts attaquent Poudlard… Les Mangemorts attaquent Poudlard… Les Mangemorts attaquent Poudlard…

Il comprend tellement, qu'il aimerait crier, hurler, vomir toute sa rage.

Au moment où il relève la tête, un mouvement attire son regard. Il tourne la tête, incertain, et avant de sombrer dans le noir, il voit une image qui le fait frisonner…

Un mangemort au coin du mur…

Finish !

I wait your reviews !

Kiss !

Oz's

J'ai lu « Imani, mon amour » et je l'ai trouvé génial mais abominablement triste ! (On va croire que je lis que des trucs tristes moi !) Et j'ai vu le film « Before Sunset » super aussi ! Si vous en avez vu ou lu un des deux vous en avez pensé quoi ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Et voilà un autre chapitre de poster ! Il aura mis du temps à venir et j'en suis désolé mais j'ai eu pas mal de mal pour le début normalement il aurait pas du apparaître dans ce chapitre mais je me suis aperçu que pour le prochain ce serait plus clairs pour le mettre en scène et puis j'ai pas bcp de temps non plus! Enfin bon voilà, ce qui compte c'est quand même qu'il soit arrivé… !**

**_Disclaimers _**: tout à J.K Rowling et le reste m'appartient en particulier _Madye Kerrigton_, et l'histoire (enfin pas les bases.. bref vous voyiez ce que je veux dire !)

**_R.A.Rs : _**

**_Marie : _**lool la voila enfin ! tu peux hurler, crier victoire !mdr

Non j'avoue que j'hésitait à laisser en one shot comme sa parce ke j'avais pas mal d'idée !

Sinon pour les flash back j'ai un lidée de les faire en regardant lost lol en fait ça c'est fait inconsciemment… mdr ouais et pour Mc Go je sais pas comment ça se fait surtout Gontrand… lool

Sinon je pense que tu seras assez surprise pr la suite des évènements car je suis parti d'une base ou tout le monde croyait quelque chose directement et bon enfi tu vas voir ! lool

Merci vraiement beaucoup ça fait plaisir, je uis desolé mais jai pas réussi a faire une réponse aussi longue lol en tout cas merci et voila la suite !lool

Laetitia osborn : aaah ! ça fait plaisir de te voir ici aussi ! mdr merci beaucoup et c'est vrai que celle la elle change radicalement par rapport a « des vacances… » donc je comprendrais qu'elle ne te plaise pas tellement ceci dit je te remercie enormément de m'avoir laissée une reviews !

**Chapitre 4**

Elle est là. Elle est revenue. Elle aurait préféré n'avoir jamais eu à exister. Mais parfois, on n'a pas le choix. Et puis si elle revenue, c'est aussi pour la voir, elle. Ça fait si longtemps qu'elles ne se sont pas vues « pour de vrai ». Elles ont bien communiquées par lettres, hiboux… mais à toujours faire attention à ce qu'elle écrivait, ce n'était pas pareil. Elle est excitée et anxieuse à la fois. La revoir, en chaire et en os. Elle arrive à peine à y croire. Mais il ne faut pas qu'elle oublie que si elle est là, il y a une autre raison aussi, moins distrayante celle là. Et il faudra qu'elle se concentre le moment venue, qu'elle bloque ses pensées et tout accès à son conscient.

Et tout d'un coup son sourire rêveur disparaît.

Elle marche d'un pas décidé, elle sait où elle va. Ses yeux sont regarde droit devant elle. Sous sa cagoule, ses sourcils sont froncés et dans sa poche, sa main serre bien fort sa baguette.

Elle ne tremble pas et n'est pas hésitante le moins du monde. Mais en son for intérieur, chaque émotion, chaque sensation, est comme une décharge électrique. Elle tente de se maîtriser mais elle est aussi excitée qu'une gamine de cinq ans à noël. Euphorique, presque extatique. Elle a attendu ce moment avec tant d'impatience…

Madye Kerigton n'a pas changé, toujours aussi survoltée, impertinente et spontanée. Même _eux_, même _lui_, n'a rien pu y changer.

A ses trois ans, Madye Kerigton, s'enthousiasmait pour un rien : un papillon sur une fleur,un oiseau sur le rebord de sa fenêtre… tout était sujet au jeu.

Tout à son opposés, ses parents, de grandes gens strictes n'avaient jamais souhaités d'enfants, et encore moins de Madye, trop bruyantes à leur goût. C'est donc sans remords ni regrets qu'a partir de ses cinq ans, elle passa dix mois sur douze, dans la meilleure pension de la ville la plus éloignée de la région.

Cet éloignement précoce fit souffrir bien plus que de raison la jeune enfant délaissée de ses parents mais jamais rien ne réussit à refreiner son enthousiasme naturel et n'étant pas sujette à la dépression, Madye s'en accommoda tant bien que mal, trop jeune pour se rendre compte du caractère choquant de l'attitude de ses géniteurs.

A ses neuf ans, elle cessa l'internat, et suivit avec passion les cours particulier que sa mère lui donnait. Madye était fascinée par cette femme si froide, frigide qui l'avait mise au monde. Elle était d'une beauté envoûtante et d'une prestance intimidante. Chaque minute, chaque seconde qu'elle passait en sa compagnie se transformait en véritables instants de descriptions intensives. Elle ne se lassait pas de la détailler, se tenant toujours bien droite, n'ouvrant la bouche que lorsqu'on lui posait une question. Madye se dictait un comportement de dictatrice pour plaire le plus possible à ses parents, guettant dans leurs regards le moindre compliment... Compliment qui ne vint jamais.

A dix ans, en récompense de sa docilité, on l'autorisa à participer à des réunions dites de la plus hautes importances. Enfin, officieusement elle avait le droit de rester derrière une porte immense pendant des heures, à attendre que les adultes daignent sortir. Lors de ces ennuyeuses et longues attentes, elle fit la connaissance de Malefoy fils. Un petit crétin qui se prenait pour le plus grand des génies. Malgré tout ces efforts, jamais elle ne pu s'entendre avec lui.

Puis vint le premier septembre, jour de l'année qui dès lors, serait le plus attendu, le jour de la rentrée. A poudlard, elle comprit que le nom de Kerigton était très respecté parmi les sangs-purs, elle comprit également pourquoi, et ça, ça ne lui plut pas du tout.

En quatrième année, elle se lia alors a celle qui aiderait inconsciemment à sa perte : Lily Evans, une sang-de-bourbe. Sang-de-boube qui devint plus que son amie, sa sœur. Ses parents entrèrent dans une colère noire, comme elle n'en avait jamais vu, ils la punirent.

Mais à trop vouloir éloigner leur fille, ils avaient creusés un fossé impossible à rattraper et ne connaissaient ni le caractère buté ni l'impertinence de Madye et un an passa durant lequel leurs minces relations se résumèrent à de constants conflits.

L'année suivante, ils la changèrent d'établissement scolaire, brouillèrent toutes les pistes et quittèrent l'Angleterre, mais ça aussi, c'était sans compter sur l'amitié des deux jeunes filles…

Une veine battant furieusement sa tempe, un sourire imperceptiblement contrôlé, elle s'engage dans le couloir de sa vie, le pas droit, franc. _Là où elle la retrouvera._

Il n'est plus très jeune. Il a de l'arthrite, des rhumatismes. Pleins de soucis. Surtout en ce moment. Mis à par ça tout va bien. Il à toujours de bons réflexes.

Le vieux sorcier fouille avidement dans son armoire, en regardant de tant en tant une montre étrange qui semble lui dire quelque chose. Soudain, il se redresse triomphant. Il sort une vieille bassine et un étrange objet qui ressemble vaguement à une trompette.

Il effectue quelques tours complexes avec sa baguette en frôlant l'eau dans la bassine de la trompette improvisée. Un éclair semble le contenter et d'un geste furieux il renverse la moitié de son bureau. Un accès rare de rage.

Ce soir quelqu'un va mourir. Quelqu'un de bien. Bien sûr il s'en doutait, il _a été_ prévenu qu'il y aurai de l'action. Mais ce soir, ce sera la mort, la vraie, qui régnera à Poudlard. La guerre, l'enfer. Ce qu'il a vu lui a fait mal.

Pour lui cet optimiste de naissance. Il n'est pas naïf mais il croit au bien. Il fait parti de ceux qui lisent des contes ou le bien triomphe toujours du mal.

Et pourtant…

La réalité est bien moins grotesque et moins fantasque. Mais ça aussi il le sait. Et il a peur. Il se masse les tempes de ses doigts décharnés. Ce soir il ne sera pas acteur, seulement spectateurs et il s'en veut. Il s'en veut tellement. Mais on ne peut pas changer ce qui doit se passer. Pas même lui.

Quand il est passé directeur, il s'est juré qu'il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour faire régner la paix, protéger ses élèves… mais il s'est trop attaché, et chaque fissure le blesse un peu plus.

Il aime tout ici, le lac et ses sirènes, le saule cogneur, son vieux bureau poussiéreux, les profs grincheux, les armures mobiles, les portraits concierge, les fantômes… il est tombé amoureux de Poudlard jusqu'à sa touffe d'herbe la plus boueuse.

Dans un dernier soupir, il sort de son bureau. Tout le monde doit être réunis dans la grande salle maintenant, et s'il ne se dépêche pas, Minerva ne sera bientôt même plus apte à refaire son chignon. Après un dernier regard à son bureau, Albus Dumbledore ferme la porte, et le dos voûté, tourne les talons informer les autres, que les aurors sont prévenus.

Ça va bien faire une demi-heure qu'il le devisage maintenant. Son cœur bat à toute vitesse, il essaye de rassembler ses pensées qui se bousculent et s'affolent. En vain. Et pourtant, il faut qu'il se rappelle où il l'a déjà vu.

POM POM POM POM POM POM

Son cœur s'excite et s'emballe.

Ses gestes, cette manière de faire, de se tenir, de faire glisser sa baguette entre ses doigts. Tout ça lui rappelle quelque chose qui lui échappe. A chaque fois qu'il croit tenir la solution, elle s'évapore. C'est d'autant plus énervant qu'elle est juste sous son nez.

POM POM POM POM POM POM

Il ne reconnaît pas sa voix déguisée magiquement et sa cagoule ne découvre rien, pas même sa bouche et pourtant Merlin sait que s'il l'a voyait, il la reconnaîtrait pour en avoir si souvent rêvé.

James jette un coup d'œil discret à Remus, il est sûr qu'il sait qui se cache sous cet accoutrement. Il le voit à son teint pâle et à son regard fuyant, sa respiration est saccadée. Remus est un bien piètre menteur.

POM POM POM POM POM POM

D'ailleurs, au vu de son état peut-être vaut-il mieux qu'il ne sache pas. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être une bonne nouvelle. Oh bien sur, un mangemort n'est jamais une bonne nouvelle mais cette fois… ça semble tellement différent…

POM POM POM POM POM POM

Sirius non plus il ne l'a jamais vu comme ça. Toujours si fort, si jovial, si emporté. Maintenant il ne ressemble plus à grand-chose, ses traits sont plus creusés, il a les yeux rouges…

Peter… ce n'est même pas la peine d'en parler. Il n'a jamais été tellement courageux mais à le voir ainsi, James sent son cœur se serrer.

Maintenant il ne reste plus que lui pour agir.

POM POM POM POM POM POM

Il serre les points, la mâchoire.

Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien attendre ce foutu mangemort ?

Ça va bientôt faire une heure, soixante longues minutes durant lesquelles il fait ses foutus allers-retours leurs baguettes à la main. La seule consolation que le gryffondor peut retenir est le fait que lui non plus n'a pas l'air très sûr de lui, et pourtant…

Pourtant, James a appris qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer les gens, il sait qu'avec un mangemort c'est d'autant plus dangereux…

POM POM POM POM POM POM

Alors qu'il va pour tourner la tête vers l'autre bout du couloir d'où un bruit discret vient de se faire entendre, il aperçoit une chose terrible. Une chose qui va changer sa vision des gens. Une chose qui va lui faire mal. Une chose qui va le blesser. Une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir.

Alors que le mangemort se retourne lui aussi, une mèche de cheveux roux s'échappe elle aussi de sa cagoule. Une mèche fine, mince, discrète, imperceptible, mais rousse quand même…

POM

Ça y est elle est là. Elle l'a voit. Un sentiment indescriptible la saisie, lui prend le cœur, la gorge, les yeux. Elle peut deviner sous son accoutrement noir et maléfique un corps fin, mince, trop mince, presque maigre.

Elle se contrôle pour cette fois. Ce n'est plus de la rigolade. C'est la réalité. Une réalité dur, ironique, une réalité qui les nargue. Tous.

Elle s'avance lentement vers elle sa baguette dirigée vers le sol, tout en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire vers les autres.

_Mauvais, très mauvais._ _Il ne devait pas y avoir de témoin… elles aviseront_

Il y a Potter, Black, Pettigrow, Lupin. Le gros lot en somme.

Elle est au courant pour Remus, elle sait qu'il est_ spécial_, et qu'elles devront s'en méfier avant qu'il ne devine, sauf si ce n'est déjà fait.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens ! »

Elle n'aime pas sa voix narquoise, ce ton moqueur, mais elle n'a pas le choix si elle veut que ça fonctionne. Et merlin sait à quel point elle le veut.

« Tu as vu le facteur ce matin ? »

« Il n'y avait pas courrier »

C'est le code qu'elles se sont fixées par sécurité. D'ailleurs il à l'air d'avoir été bien choisi si elle en juge par la tête qu'affiche les Maraudeurs. Elle a envie de rire. Un rictus lui échappe.

Et puis soudain, c'est inattendu, ça lui réchauffe le cœur.

Lily Evans lui saute dans les bras. La serre contre elle. Elle peut même deviner ses larmes sous l'affreuse capuche.

Au diable les restrictions et la prudence, l'émotion a été la plus forte. C'est une erreur et elle le sait. Mais après cette trop longue séparation, à la voir en face d'elle, elle n'aurait pas tenu plus longtemps.

C'est une erreur et elle le sait, elles le savent toutes les deux. Elles vont en payer le prix, car au moment même où la rouquine lui a sauté dans les bras, James Potter a saisi l'ultime occasion.

Il saute d'un bond sur sa baguette qu'_elle _a lâché par inadvertance. Car maintenant, il est sûr de l'identité du mangemort – ou plutôt devrait-il dire de _ la _mangemorte. Il aurait préféré l'ignorer, il comprend mieux désormais la réaction de Remus. Lily Evans. Maintenant, il reconnaît chacun de ses gestes, il arriverait presque à anticiper ses réactions, mais ça rien n'est moins sûr, sauf qu'il ne le sait pas encore.

A travers le brouillard qui s'est formé devant lui quand il a su, il distingue nerveusement les deux silhouettes. Sa voix même lui semble lointaine lorsque, les tenant en joue, il leur ordonne de s'éloigner l'une de l'autre. Ça lui fait mal, mais il n'a pas le choix, il doit sauver ses amis, il ne les laissera pas se faire tuer, comme ça. Surtout par elle.

La sale traîtresse ! Une envie subite de destruction, de mort et de sang le prend à la gorge. Mais il résiste, sa tête lui tourne et une vague de nausée le prend, mais il résiste encore, ça aussi il le faut.

« Retirez vos cagoules !

Les deux mangemortes se regardent, hésitante.

Il réitère sa question en hurlant, il a les yeux fous, sa main ne tremble pas sur la baguette, et elles savent par expérience, que devant une folie pareille, il est rarement bon de résister. Et puis de toute façon, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Alors dans un même ensemble, elles retirent leurs capuches, le visage impassible et le cœur à cent à l'heure.

Seule Lily tressaille imperceptiblement lorsque le mot « salopes » vient heurter son cœur trop fragile…

Son plan marche à la perfection. Il est heureux, le mécanisme est enclenché. Personne ne se doute de rien. Pas même les deux sottes qui se croit malignes. Bientôt, de toute façon, elles ne seront plus de ce monde.

Et alors que le soleil ne sera pas même levé, alors que le chant du coq n'aura pas encore retentie, le monde sera à lui…

**voili voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps, mais au moins le voilà ce chapitre ! L'histoire va comporter plus de chapitre que prévu, au début je pensais en faire une dizaine, mais vu le train auquel ça avance… surtout que je ne compte pas brusquer les choses, enfin je veux dire que j'ai pas mal de projets et qu'il y aura plus d'action et tout dans le chapitre suivant, mais que pour ça il fallait vraiment qu'il y ait tous les points de vue des persos principal des le début, pour tout enchaîner sans que ça fasse trop à la va vite ! Bref j'espère aussi qu'il na pas été trop longuet et compagnie… !**

**Merci encore !**


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou les bouilles de singes !

**je viens d'apprendre (et de verifier par la même occasion) qu'on ne pouvait pas éditer un chapitre quandi l a un mot de passe donc pendant 3-4 jours j'arrivais pas à poster mon chapitre désolé !!!**

Voili un nouveau chapitre après tant de temps… j'en suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps (ben oui la seconde…!!) et l'accès à l'ordinateur est une vraie prise de guerre !

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, même si à moi il ne m'a pas énormément plus et je ne me suis pas beaucoup relu : j'avais trop hâte de vous le poster ! lol

Disclaimers : l'invention de cette merveilleuse sublimissime histoire, ainsi que Madye Kerigton m'appartiennent sauf les Maraudeurs et tous les perso que ovus reocnnaitrez dans les livres d'Harry Potter…

**R.A.Rs :**

**Noriane :** mdr merci pour ta review mais euh… on va y aller en oudceur ok ? en tout cas c bien que tu poses des questions comme ça, moi-même (sachant l'intrigue) j'y vois un peu plus clair lol alors hésite surtout pas !

**Marie **: oui !! posez vos questions mdr héhé et ben oui c'est une fin… ! mdr en tout cas s'il y a des incohérences et tout dites le moi ! moi perso j'aime pas trop ce chapitre mais jattends vos avis et meric !

**Chapitre 5 :**

Il savoure avec satisfaction cet instant de gloire. Il sait ce qui vient de se passer, il n'a même pas eu besoin d'un espion, la légilimancie lui a suffit, leur défense est trop nerveuse pour être solide. Il éclate une nouvelle fois de rire, un rire gras, puissant. Dans quelques instants il n'aura plus qu'à les cueillir…

Un vertige le prend. Une violente nausée le fait se courber, ses doigts agrippant la table de bois avec force. Sa vision se brouille. C'est arrivé. Le début de la fin a commencé, maintenant il n'y plus rien à faire, c'est définitif. Tellement violent. Un goût métallique emplie sa bouche tandis qu'il se redresse, sous le regard effrayé du professeur Mc Gonagall et des inquiétudes de la jeune Pomfresh…

Un couinement lui échappe sans même qu'il n'y prenne garde. Lily Evans et Madye Kerigton. Il sait qu'il est parfois un peu naïf, mais là... ce n'est même plus de l'étonnement c'est… c'est… il ne trouve plus ses mots. C'est incroyable !

Quelque chose au fond de lui, qu'il ne connaît pas, lui fouille le ventre. De l'excitation peut-être, de l'admiration…

Ces filles sont vraiment malignes, maintenant à côté, le petit groupe des maraudeurs lui paraît tellement banal, tellement simplet…

Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais voulu faire connaissance avec Lily après tout, c'est surtout qu'il n'a jamais osé. Toujours coincer par la maladresse de James, la gentillesse de Remus, l'humour frivole de Sirius… et lui au milieu. Mais s'il avait su, s'il avait su ce qui se serait passé, s'il avait su qu'il allait risquer sa vie, il aurait peut-être eu un peu plus de cran !

_Mais avec des si, on referait le monde…_

Non, il doit se ressaisir ! Après tout il est un maraudeur, il est à gryffondor et il a des amis, il n'est pas tout seul ! Il ne se laissera pas faire, ce temps là est révolu…

Peter Petitgrow souffle un bon coup.

« hey nabot ! »

Oh non ! Pas eux ! Le garçon commence à trembler, à la fois de peur, de honte et d'appréhension : il sait ce qui va se passer, ça fait un mois que ça dure maintenant.

t'entends pas quand on te parle le nain ! le réprimande un grand garçon en lui donnant une pichenette

De peur, Peter ferme les yeux instinctivement. Les autres ricane, se moque de lui ouvertement. Il a honte. Il n'est pas courageux, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait là, au début pourtant ça paraissait tellement attrayant, magique… mais maintenant, il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus.

bon alors qu'est ce que t'as à nous proposer ? L'interroge brusquement un des « grands », le blond, sa voix s'est faite plus menaçante, sa mâchoire s'est contractée, ses yeux sont froids. Il lui fait peur, lui il a l'air tellement sur de lui…

Affolé, Peter sort tout ce qu'il a dans ses poches : quelques papiers de bonbons, un ou deux mouchoirs en papiers, des feuilles de parchemins chiffonnés et, l'objet de tant d'interêt : une petite bourse en cuir qui laisse deviner de minimes richesses…

Peter leur tends la bourse rapidement, les « grands » la vide dans leur mains, avides.

mouais c'est pas beaucoup, _Pete. _Tu sais ce qu'on a dit… la prochaine fois t'as interêt à faire mieux sinon, qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer… un accident est si vite arriver…

Ils ricanent entre eux. Peter est éberlué, il ne savait même pas qu'ils connaissaient son prénom : c'est la première fois qu'ils l'utilisent…

Une nouvelle fois, ils l'humilient, le provoquent, sachant que Peter n'osera jamais les défier. L'injurie, l'insultent. Le pauvre garçon, terrifié, jette parfois quelques regards désespérés vers le couloir désert, mais comme d'habitude, personne ne viendra.

Ils s'en vont peu après, non sans avoir usé de quelques sortilèges et crachats mal placés, laissant un Peter tremblant de peur, de rage, les poings serrés.

C'est comme ça que tout commença : la rencontre, les amis… le courage.

Un peu plus tard, James le trouva seul, perdu dans le couloir. Ils parlèrent, il sut, il le sauva.

Mais quand même, s'il avait su, aujourd'hui il serait en sécurité…

Il est figé. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il se sent mourir. C'est bien beau de les avoir démasqué, de les tenir en joue mais après ?

Il a l'impression que tout se joue au ralenti : le souffle rauque de Remus dans son dos, Peter recroquevillé à sa droite, Sirius qui a arrêté de respirer…

C'est sa faute, c'est à lui de régler le problème.

Alors que James, l'angoisse au ventre commence à lever sa baguette, sans trop savoir quoi faire, des voix retentissent. En fait, il n'a pas vraiment le temps de les identifier, et ces voix pourraient aussi bien être des pas ou un lointain écho qu'il ne verrait même pas la différence car au même moment, un lourd impacte percute sa mâchoire, l'étourdissant comme il tombe à terre.

C'est parti tout seul. Ça a fait « POC », comme ça, aussi simple et il est tombé. De toute façon elle n'a pas le temps de culpabiliser, le temps presse. Et puis après tout, lui aussi il voulait les ensorceler… ou pire.

Elle a juste eu à tendre la jambe en visant sa joue. C'est parti tout seul et puis il s'en remettra. Bon il lui en voudra peut-être un peu, mais maintenant, elle n'est plus à sa prêt.

« Lily, merde ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Dépêche toi bon sang ! » La presse Madye

Elle a déjà récupéré sa baguette Madye et ensorcelé Potter pour le faire léviter. Petitgrow marchera, Black aussi, il est un peu dans les vaps, mais il faudra bien que ça lui passe et il n'a pas l'air spécialement dangereux. Lupin… Lupin, elle ne sait pas.

Ils se regardent dans les yeux, de défis. Qui cédera en premier, elle résiste. Son regard la transperce mais elle ne cédera pas. Elle n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour se faire avoir si près du but. Mais elles n'ont pas le temps, Madye l'attend, elle est nerveuse, les autres se rapprochent et s'ils les trouvent tout leur plan finira à l'eau. Alors elle prend Remus en traître : l'Imperium est très efficace.

Elle n'a pas non plus le temps d'avoir honte car ils partent tous en courant. Madye en tête. Lily n'a pas le temps de penser qu'elle n'a pas changé, qu'elle lui a tellement manqué car il lui faut courir. Elle est derrière, elle ralentira les autres s'ils les rattrapent. Son cœur bat fort.

Ils dévalent les escaliers. Black s'est arrêté, Madye le tire violemment par le col, elle l'oblige à courir, le pousse devant elle. Ils sont au deuxième étage, plus personne ne les suit, mais ils continuent leur course. Petitgrow est essoufflé, il n'a pas beaucoup d'endurance, mais ils continuent quand même. Par habitude d'obéir et par peur aussi, les deux jeunes femmes l'impressionnent. Lupin court, mécaniquement mais un peu en zig zag. Comme s'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, sûrement le loup-garou qui lutte. Mais il court c'est le principal. Et Lily derrière.

Ils sont au premier étage, bientôt le rez-de-chaussée. Maintenant, il faut être discret. Si jusque là, ils n'ont pas été repérés c'est grâce à un sort de _désillusion. _Maintenant c'est plus compliqué le hall pullulent. Dumbledore n'est sûrement plus très loin. A vrai dire, elles ne le situent pas du tout. A cette pensée, Madye sent son cœur se serrer un peu plus sans y prendre garde. Il leur faut à tout prix, réussir cette mission.

Elles leurs lancent, à tous, un sort de silence. Par sécurité. Se collent aux murs, rasent les couloirs sur la pointe des pieds, se cachent dans les ombres comme des reptiles. Assomment quelqu'un qu'elles n'ont pas le temps d'identifier, il pourrait autant être un mangemort qu'un aurors qu'elles n'y voient aucune différence : les sorts sont les mêmes depuis que le ministère a donner le droit de, officiellement, neutraliser, officieusement, tuer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elles sont dans le parc, laissant derrière le groupe une fenêtre ouverte : la porte principale était gardée.

Madye court en tête vers la forêt interdite tandis que Lily reste postée dans l'ombre prête à les couvrir si les évènements s'y prêtent.

Ils courent encore. Dépassent les arbres, les buissons. Ils sont dans la forêt, le cœur au bord des lèvres, l'estomac leur remonte dans la gorge, ils ont envie de vomir.

James ouvre un œil. Sa tête lui tourne. Il essaie de se relever, en vain. Il a l'impression de _flotter. _Peut-être est-il mort ? Il se rallonge en fermant les yeux. Sa mâchoire le fait encore souffrir. Un relent de sang empli sa bouche. Ses idées sont bien claires, il sait ce qu'il s'est passé et n'arrive pas à y croire. Il aimerait avoir dormi tout ce temps, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas un stupide cauchemar.

Il entend des souffles rauques, épuisés derrière lui. Des feuillent qui craquent, des branches soulevées. Il espère que ce sont bien Sirius, Remus et Peter, mais il n'a aucun moyen de le savoir. Sa baguette lui a été prise et s'il se relève, il risque de tomber : on l'a élevé suffisamment haut pour ne pas qu'il puisse atteindre le sol sans qu'il ne manque de se fracturer le crâne. Et puis il va vite quand même.

Désespéré, James se repositionne à l'horizontal. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il est dans la forêt interdite, le reste, toutes ses certitudes sont tombées à l'eau. Il ne sait plus que croire.

Madye s'arrête brusquement, Peter manque de lui rentrer dedans. Il dérape et s'étale à terre. Son regard est froid, indéchiffrable. Ses yeux noirs brillent dans l'obscurité, elle n'a plus sa cagoule. Elle jette un regard circulaire aux trois garçons toujours sous l'emprise du _silencio _et d'un mouvement de tête, leur fait signe de se regrouper tous au même endroit. Elle remet Potter à pied et de sa baguette les tient en joue.

Elle remarque que Black semble plus en forme. Plus déterminé bien qu'essoufflé. Un air sérieux est gravé sur son visage. Elle ne l'a pas beaucoup connu mais du peu qu'elle a pu entrevoir il avait l'air assez vif. Alors qu'il s'avance vers Potter, elle l'arrête d'un sifflement. Il obéit, prudent. Elle ébauche un sourire satisfait et s'assoit mine de rien sur une souche. Maintenant, ils n'ont plus qu'à attendre Lily…

Elle est dans l'ombre, cachée. Son esprit est fermé, _il_ le lui a appris et dans cette bataille, il suffirait d'un fragment de sous-estimation et tout leur plan serait réduit à néant. Elle n'est déjà pas certaine que tous soient passés inaperçu alors il est inutile de prendre des risques.

Elle se redresse lentement, le parc est envahi d'aurors et de mangemorts qui se battent. Elle remarque vaguement qu'il y a plus d'aurors que de mangemorts sans y prendre garde, trop obnubilée par sa mission. Elles ont atteints un stade irrémédiable de leur mission, et la peur de tout rater au dernier moment lui broie les entrailles.

Lentement, elle glisse contre le mur de pierre. La cape d'invisibilité de Potter lui aurait été bien utile sur ce coup là !

Elle se retrouve du côté du lac, si elle atteint le chêne de gauche elle est sauvée, mais pour le moment, elle est coincée : il y a beaucoup trop de monde, elle risque de se faire repérer. Alors elle s'accroupit patiemment derrière l'escaliers en pierre qui la couvre et applique la règle n°1 du maître : il faut savoir prendre son mal en patience…

Mais aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, comme si ses paroles avaient été entendues : son champ libre devient plus clairs, les troupes et leurs rayons mortels s'écartent pour ne plus laisser qu'un vague chemin désert.

C'est le moment ou jamais, il ne faut pas hésiter dans ce genre de situation : elle se relève d'un bond et court comme jamais vers la forêt. Elle trébuche sur une branche, se reprend, va plus vite, dérape et alors qu'elle va pour tourner, une poigne lui agrippe le bras et la gorge avant de la faire pivoter rapidement contre un arbre. Madye.

« Tu t'es pas faite repérée ? »

non… non je ne crois pas…

Ils sont tous là. Les Maraudeurs d'un côté, les deux femmes de l'autres, baguettes en mains. Lily a toujours sa cagoule froissée dans la main. Quand ils sont partis en courant, elle ne l'a pas lâchée et au contraire, elle l'a agrippée de toutes ses forces, la broyant, la meurtrissant entre ses doigts tremblants. Elle reprend péniblement son souffle : le sport ça n'a jamais été son truc.

Lily n'ose pas regarder James dans les yeux. Ni aucun des trois autres d'ailleurs. Elle a passé tellement de temps avec eux, sept ans, et maintenant…

Madye s'est assise, elle est tremblante d'émotion. Elle aimerait tenir sa petite Lily entre ses bras, mais ce n'est pas possible. Pas maintenant. Elle se ronge nerveusement son pouce de la main droite et jette un coup d'œil discret à leurs otages. Eux aussi se sont assis, impuissants. Ils attendent sûrement le moment ou leur attention sera plus faible pour leur sauter dessus, comme si elles ne s'y attendaient pas. Un rire silencieux la secoue, les pauvres crétins, s'ils savaient tout ce qu'elles ont traversé et de quoi elles sont capables, ils n'essaieraient même pas d'échafauder un seul plan.

Lily s'assit à sa droite. Elle non plus n'est pas tranquille. Tout est trop parfait. Personne ne les a arrêté, ni essayé de les tuer… pas qu'elles s'en plaignent non, mais quand même, c'est étrange.

Depuis le début, elles ont un doute. Ce ne sont pas des professionnelles, à vrai dire c'est un test qu'on leur fait passer et si elles le passent, leur missions futurs seront, à côté de ça, du gâteau, pourtant… pourtant il n'y a eu aucune anicroche ni fausse note. Enfin si, elles n'auraient jamais dû tomber sur les Maraudeurs, mais cela n'a pas totalement changé leur plan : elles se retrouvent à l'endroit prévu et en avance. Le bémol s'est juste la façon dont elles se débarrasseront des imprévus mais là dessus elles ont leur petite idée…

Il ne manque plus que le personnage principal et le piège se refermera…

C'est parfait.

Un peu plus de révélation et d'action (enfin ils se bougent !) : l'histoire était bien définie au début mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il fallait ajouter certaines choses, retirer d'autres, redéfinir… enfin bref, j'arrivais plus trop à voir les contours et à prendre du recul mais le principal c'est qu'il soit là ! Non ?

PETITE INDICATION : pour « des vacances formidables » j'avais plus d'idées du tout pour comment goupiller la suite et un jour PAF j'ai eu une illumination et comme une conne je l'ai pas notée, résultat j'ai oublié mais je me souviens toujours du fond mais après… vous voyez pas ce que je veux dire ? C'est pas grave, ça viendra quand même !

**Hésitez pas à laissez votre avis surtout sur Peter et Madye je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous la cernez ?!**

Bisouilles les chéris !

_En écoute de Superbus_


	6. Chapter 6

Salut vous,

Par rapport à d'habitude je vais pas trop m'étaler : j'ai un peu honte du retard que j'ai pris et j'ai pas trop le moral…

J'aime bien ce chapitre parce qu'après on entre dans un moment que j'avais assez envie d'écrire, en fait j'aurai voulu vous le poster plus tard comme ça vous auriez eu la suite tout de suite, mais bon je l'ai terminé et le voilà, surtout si votre semaine vous a aussi bien motivée que moi ça fait toujours plaisir de voir un autre chapitre…

Je vous fais plein de bisous et je pense fort, fort à vous !

**R.A.Rs :**

Noriane : euh… ouais ! Et ben je sais pas vraiment quoi te dire en fait… lol a par que je suis désolé mais que je peux pas mettre les pdv puisque ça fait partie de 'l'intrigue (en quelques sortes) et de la tournure de l'histoire ! Ceci dit si tu as besoin de renseignements précis pour mieux comprendre hésite pas à me demander surtout !

Laetitia Osborn : merci mille fois ! ça fait toujours super plaisir de recevoir une review de toi surtout que la dernière était plutôt encourageante ! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, ça donne vraiment envie de continuer et pour ce chapitre ça m'a bien boosté je dois dire !

**Chapitre 6**

« Watcha ! »

Remus éternue pour la énième fois. Il est plus sensible qu'eux à l'humidité ambiante. Lycanthropie oblige suppose t-il.

Ils sont tous silencieux, plus ou moins assis sur une branche pour Lily et Madye, accroupis à même le sol en ce qui concerne Peter et en tailleur ou à genoux pour Remus et James, lui pour sa part à préféré rester appuyé contre un arbre. Il reste sur ses gardes : on ne sait jamais et il n'a absolument pas l'intention de se laisser abattre. Il a eu un moment de faiblesse mais maintenant c'est fini, il s'est repris en main.

De toute façon pour le moment, il n'y a rien à faire : tous son dépourvus de baguettes, baguettes efficacement gardées par les deux apprentis-mangemortes, si ce n'est plus. Alors à par tenté de les assommer, ce qui lui semble de loin être une idée assez pitoyable, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire.

Ils attendent. Dans le froid, le silence, la peur.

Sirius regarde attentivement Lily Evans. Le cœur serré d'effroi. Comment a-t-il pu se laisser abuser si facilement ? Ne rien remarquer ? Il lui faisait confiance pourtant ! Peut-être pas explicitement, peut-être qu'il ne le montrait pas exclusivement, mais les faits sont là : il lui faisait confiance, et une sorte d'amitié s'était instaurée. Du moins, le croyait-il.

Une fois de plus, il s'est fait avoir. Trop naïf sûrement.

Pourtant… ses yeux parcourent avidement ses cheveux ébouriffés, dévisagent sans vergogne son faciès défait. Elle a perdu cette petite fossette que James considérait avec vénération au coin de la bouche, cette lueur pétillante qui illuminait ses yeux verts. Elle est blanche, presque translucide.

Peut-être qu'à force d'être fixé avec autant d'intensité, elle sent son regard où peut-être est-ce à cause de ses accusations muettes, mais les faits sont qu'au moment précis où il va tourner le regard, Lily lève ses yeux implorants. Implorants de pardon.

Leur regard se croisent, se cherchent et se trouvent, pour mieux se séparer.

Il a peur de se tromper, de s'être véritablement fait trahi, et Lily est tellement contradictoire : elle agit comme jamais il n'aurait pu se l'imaginer, elle agit comme tout ce qu'il renie mais elle a l'air tellement désespéré.

Et puis, il y a Madye aussi. Personnellement, il n'a jamais fait confiance au Serpentard, et elle ne fait pas exception à la règle : après tout, il ne l'a connaît pas et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est bien elle qui portait un capuchon noire sur la tête ! _Oui mais Lily aussi, et elle est à Gryffondor…_

Peut-être qu'elle l'a entraînée contre son gré, qu'Evans n'a pas eu le choix, peut-être qu'elle l'a ensorcelée, peut-être… peut-être pas.

Il ne sait plus quoi penser, il est perdu. Il se sent terriblement seul. Aussi seul que lorsqu'il a fui de chez lui. Aussi seul que lorsqu'il a déserté la maison familiale, aussi seul que lorsqu'il a été renié, aussi seul que lorsqu'il a frappé à la porte des Potter, une chaude matinée de juillet…

Une fois de plus, il avait été humilié, rabaissé, descendu sans condescendance. Avec plaisir même. Rien que de penser à Bellatrix qui riait ouvertement en écoutant sa mère rapporter ses dernières punitions, rien que de penser à son oncle Ulgor qui donnait des idées de redressement à ses parents, rien que de penser au sourire écoeurant de sa tante Marlène qui narrait les exploits de sa jeune fille Narcissa, une envie de vomir tenace, lui broyait les tripes.

Ce jour là, Andromeda n'avait pas été là, d'ailleurs elle ne le serait plus jamais. Prononcer son propre nom était devenus interdit depuis qu'elle avait fugué de la demeure familiale en compagnie d'un moldu. Ses parents avaient brûlé son nom de l'arbre généalogique et bannis tous ce qui avait trait à son existence. C'était sous le regard horrifié de Sirius, qu'une grande cérémonie de la renonciation avait eu lieu.

Plus jamais il ne reverrait Andromeda, le seul être de la famille avec qui il considérait avoir un lien de parenté. Plus jamais, jamais.

Puis le fameux repas avait eu lieu. Le pire de tous. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'excitation morbide d'exiler l'un des leur, mais jamais il ne s'était autant acharner sur lui. Sans doute pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui faudrait pas faire la même erreur. Mais si c'était l'effet compté, ils étaient loin du compte : sa décision était prise.

Ce soir il s'en irait, cela faisait déjà quinze ans qu'il subissait en toute impunité le harcèlement moral des siens. De son propre sang. Et à partir de ce soir… plus jamais. Il ne voulait même pas s'en rappeler : ils l'avaient profondément meurtris, jusqu'au fond de son cœur d'adolescent, de son cœur d'enfant.

Sa raison avait pris le dessus sur la haine, la rage et l'humiliation, et ce soir, c'était décidé, il s'en irait. Peu importe s'il devait subir à son tour, un bannissement exemplaire, s'il ne devait plus jamais revoir ses parents et abandonner ce qui jusque là avait fait office de maison. Trop c'était trop.

Son sac était fait, il ne restait plus qu'à fourrer quelques vêtements et autres affaires scolaires et il serait définitivement prêt. Doucement, lentement, sans un bruit, il descendit les escaliers qui menaient au salon, soulevant comme il le pouvait sa grosse malle en cuir. Il posa rapidement la lettre qu'il avait rédigée à l'adresse de ses parents, sur la table de la cuisine et alors qu'il se retournait, une petite silhouette tenant une chandelle le surprit dans sa fuite vers l'inconnue.

Un instant, aucune des deux personnes ne bougea, puis timidement, une voix fluette s'éleva dans l'obscurité :

« S… Sirius ? C'est toi ? »

Le garçon acquiesça avec précaution.

« Tu… tu t'en vas ? »

Il répondit une nouvelle fois par l'affirmative.

« Mais tu sais ce qu'il vont te faire ! Ils vont te renier, te menacer, te… te

« Je le sais bien Régulus et c'est pour ça que je m'en vais »

« Mais… mais »

« Je suis désolé, mais c'est comme ça »

« Tu m'oublieras pas hein, dis Sirius ? »

Un sourire furtif se dessina sur les lèvres de l'adolescent. Régulus, jeune Régulus, naïf Régulus.

Pour la première fois depuis que sa décision était prise, il ressentit un pincement au cœur devant l'attendrissante naïveté de son jeune frère. Et il s'en voulu. Il s'en voulu, de devoir le laisser seul aux mains tortionnaires de leurs parents, il s'en voulu de ne pas avoir pris soin de lui comme tout grand frère se doit malgré tout les mauvais tour qu'il lui avait joué.

Après tout, Régulus était encore jeune…

« Bien sûr que je ne t'oublierai pas Regulus ! »

Mais bien mal lui en prit de justifier son jeune frère, car ce dernier, dans toute sa malveillance de Serpentard, alors que Sirius se saisissait à nouveau de sa valise, hurla un strident « Maman » dans toute la maisonnée.

Surpris, son frère aîné sursauta, se retournant, affolé vers lui, lui bouchant la bouche d'une main :

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu veux _les_ réveiller où quoi ? »

Regulus se dégagea rapidement et faisant face à son frère, il plissa les yeux, le visage empreint de méchanceté et lui assena tout le ressentiment qu'il avait à son égard, toute la haine qu'il éprouvait envers lui, le fait qu'il lui volait l'attention de ses parents, sa jalousie, son regret de ne pas être enfant unique, sa désobéissance qui pourrissait la famille et bien d'autres encore avant de pousser un autre cri perçant.

« Maman ! Il s'en va ! »

Sirius, un instant, resta abasourdi devant tant de méchanceté.

Lui voler l'attention de leur parent ? N'était-il pas fou ? La seule attention qu'ils lui accordaient était les moqueries et les humiliations ! Être enfant unique ? mais il n'avait jamais demandé à naître à ce qu'il sache, et puis s'il y en avait bien à qui devait se plaindre c'était lui quand même ! L'aîné ! Sa désobéissance qui pourrissait la famille ? si la situation s'y était prêté, il aurait hurlé de rire : comme s'ils avaient besoin de lui pour pourrir la famille ! C'était déjà fait depuis belle lurette ça, et il était désolé de ne pas être un bon petit chien qui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil !

Mais le garçon n'eut pas le loisir de répondre à son frère accusateur car déjà les pas lourd de ses parents battaient l'escaliers.

En proie à une panique incontrôlable, Sirius tira sa valise à lui, ouvrit la porte de la cuisine à toute volée et courut à travers le jardin, priant pour atteindre le portail qui donnait sur la rue avant que ses géniteurs n'ait l'idée de le_ stupéfixer._

Ils se rapprochaient. Il les entendait hurler, crier. La nuit était noire et sombre, et un croissant de lune était voilé derrière un manteau de nuage.

Sa valise le ralentissait mais jamais il ne se serait permis de la lâcher : tous ses effets personnels se trouvaient à l'intérieur. S'accrochant résolument à la poignée de son lourd bagage, la peur donnant des ailes, il poussa dans un effort surhumain le lourd portail en cuivre en fer forgé avant de le refermer alors qu'un sortilèges inconnus s'écrasait contre.

Le jeune homme ne perdit pas une seconde et remua sa baguette, tandis que le Magicobus s'arrêtait devant lui.

Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller : aucun membre de sa famille ne l'auraient accepter sans conséquence, et inutile de penser à son oncle Alphard, l'homme était vieux et l'épuiser un peu plus aurait été considéré comme une tentative d'assassinat... Il avait pensé à James, évidemment, mais il était une heure du matin et il n'était pas sûr que les parents de ce dernier apprécient de le voir frapper à la porte à une heure aussi tardive.

Il est perdu, il ne sait pas quoi faire et il a chaud. Sa valise est lourde, et une chaleur tenace s'infiltre sous ses vêtements rendant ses mains moites et sa chemise trempée de sueur.

Cette nuit là, Sirius Black, resta assis sur le trottoir durant quelques heures. Perdu autant physiquement que moralement, son esprit vagabondant dans un monde qui n'était connu que de lui. Lorsque les premières lueurs du jour commencèrent à s'élever haut dans le ciel, et que les premiers volets s'ouvrirent, le jeune homme, sûr de lui comme jamais, se dirigea résolument vers le domicile de la seule personne en qui il éprouverait à jamais une confiance inébranlable…

A partir de ce jour, Sirius comprit qu'il ne fallait jamais baisser les bras qu'il y avait toujours une issue de secours aussi mince fut-elle. Il comprit que l'union faisait la force, mais il comprit également à quel point la confiance était aussi dangereuse que puissante…

Il n'est qu'un imbécile. Non, il n'est pas seul. Il s'est enfermé dans sa bulle, et c'est lui le seul coupable. Il les a lâchement laissé tomber en s'isolant, en se croyant unique mais ils sont tous là, ensembles, jusqu'au bout, jusqu'_à la fin_ s'il le faut. Ils lutteront ensembles s'il le faut, mais d'abord, il aimerait comprendre…

Tous sont regroupés dans la grande salle désormais. Les aurors sont arrivés depuis quelques temps, et la révolte fait rage au dehors. Des explosions, des cris, des sorts… ils mènent la bataille et leur victoire est presque à son apogée. Bientôt les mages noirs seront vaincus.

Pourtant…

Pourtant, tout est beaucoup trop facile, il doit y avoir un pépin quelque part.

Elle n'est pas tranquille. Pourtant tout va bien, tout va _mieux_. Mais non, c'est encore pire qu'au début : sa gorge est serrée, son estomac se tord, son cœur bat fébrilement.

Elle sent que quelque chose cloche, mais elle ne voit pas quoi.

Dumbledore aussi est soucieux. Il sait quelque chose. Si Dumbledore est inquiet… elle préfère ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait arriver.

D'un pas mal assuré, Minerva Mc Gonagall se dirige vers le directeur assis à la grande table de Gryffondor. Il se masse les tempes et a retiré ses lunettes en demi-lune : mauvais signe.

« Albus… ? J'aimerais vo-… »

Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer sa remarque qu'il la coupe

Je sais Minerva. Vous êtes inquiète.

oui… il y a quelque chose d'anormal : cette facilité contre les mangemorts, Poudlard n'a pas subit de dommages conséquents… enfin je ne voudrai pas paraître trop pessimiste mais il ne me semble pas que l'on est eu de _leur_ nouvelle… je sais bien que ce n'était pas forcément prévu…

Le vieil homme soupir, réajuste ses lunettes et tourne vers sa collègue un regard perçant.

en effet, nous n'avons pas eu de _leur_ nouvelle récemment… à vrai dire nous n'en avons pas reçu depuis le début de l'attaque.

vous… vous ne pensez tout de même pas que...

je ne sais pas, j'avoue que c'est assez inquiétant et comme vous l'avez si bien fait remarquer, les aurors ont eu une assez grande commodité à s'extirpez de la partie… tout laisse à présager que… termine t-il d'un ton éteint

mais non c'est impossible… ! on avait pourtant bien aménagé _leur_ situation, personne n'était au courant, rien n'avait filtré, c'est impossible qu'on ai – qu'_Il_ ai - découvert le pot au rose !

Sa voix s'embrouille, devient rauque, elle n'y croit pas. Un seul mot surgit de ses lèvres, dans son cœur et dans son âme : impossible.

ce n'est pas le seul problème. Nous avons perdu quatre autres élèves également…

Elle ne veut pas savoir, mais malgré elle, la question franchit ses lèvres :

morts ?

disparu, seulement disparu…

qui ?

messieurs James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Petitgrow.

Elle aurait dû s'y attendre.

Cela fait trois mois que la rentrée a commencé et déjà ils font des leurs. Ils sont intenables ces crétins !

Minerva Mc Gonagall grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers de la tour ouest, donna le mot de passe et pénétra en un coup de vent dans la salle commune des gryffondor. Le visage fermé comme toujours, elle s'adressa sans détour au premier élève qu'elle vit :

« Allez me chercher M. Potter ! Et plus vite que ça je vous prie ! »

Tremblant, l'élève se carapate jusqu'au dortoir des garçons.

D'ailleurs, tous sont mal à l'aise, et ont arrêté leurs activités, la regardant avec appréhension. Il faut dire aussi qu'il est inhabituel de la voir ici, à moins d'une situation d'urgence.

Mais cette fois, trop c'est trop !

Enfin l'élève chargé par le professeur de métamorphose revient penaud et lui annonce d'une voix fluette que les Maraudeurs ne sont pas là, mais sur le terrain de quidditch.

Elle ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre et sans s'attarder davantage tourne les talons.

Alors qu'elle va passer le tableau, son regard accroche celui de Lily Evans, la préfète. Un très court instant, elles ne se lâchent pas des yeux. Comme par défi. Minerva détourne son regard, et alors que le tableau se referme, elle sent encore le regard brûlant de la jeune fille sur elle.

Mais elle n'a pas que ça à faire, d'abord il lui faut trouver ces satanés adolescents. Toujours à se fourrer dans des embrouilles, à persécuter les professeurs, à défier le règlement et braver les interdits…

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arrive devant le grand stade tant recherché. Eh oui, ils sont bien là, tous les quatre… enfin non ils sont trois, le quatrième, James est dans le ciel, sur son balai. Ses camarades le regardent essayer son nouvel engin. Il enchaîne pirouettes et haute voltige… ça au moins, on ne pourra pas le lui retirer : jamais Minerva n'a vu quelqu'un voler de la sorte !

_« Il a ça dans le sang ce gosse, c'est incroyable » _pense t-elle, réellement impressionnée

Peu à peu, sa colère s'estompe, et elle reste là, à regarder le virtuose, sujet de ses tourments, à virevolter dans les airs. A quinze ans, il manie le balai comme un grand joueur, elle n'ose imaginer la carrière qui s'offrira à lui…

Mais bientôt, l'heure de la punition approche, et talent où pas, il lui faut remettre les pieds sur terre à ce garçon. Et tandis qu'il se pose sous les acclamations de ses amis, Minerva, consciente de son rôle de grand méchant loup, s'avance en essayant de gommer les traits trompeurs de son admiration.

_« Ces gosses là, ils sont incroyables, toujours à s'en tirer !_ » songe t-elle, consciente de sa corruption…

Elle aurait dû s'y attendre oui c'est vrai, toujours à se fourrer dans les embrouilles, mais quelque part elle est quand même rassurée que ce soit eux et pas d'autres : ils ont au moins une chance de s'en sortir !

Et voilà le chapitre 6, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu.

Je vous souhaite une bien bonne semaine et je vais faire ce que je peux pour vous terminer un autre chapitre prochainement : celui là n'avance pas beaucoup mais comme d'autre il est nécessaire.

Films « save the last dance », un super film avec un acteur trop, trop, mais alors vraiment trop canon !

J'ai vu scary movie 4 aussi, ça m'a bien fait marrer, mais le meilleur reste quand même le premier…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Lord Voldemort, examinait la situation, un bref sourire cruel sur ses lèvres.

Son plan était parfait, tous s'étaient laissés prendre si facilement. Il était un génie.

Seigneur, nous avons fait ce que vous nous avez ordonné, nous restons sur nos positions.

Le Lord fixa le mangemort un instant. Il jouissait d'un si grand pouvoir, d'un si grand respect et d'une si grande intelligence. Il n'avait pas été facile d'atteindre ces sommets, mais il ne regrettait aucun de ses choix, tous, sans exception avaient été parfait.

McBeth, ne trouves-tu pas cette soirée merveilleuse ? Demanda t-il, comme distrait.

Bien qu'ils fussent ses serviteurs les plus loyales et les plus fidèles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un profond dégoût lorsqu'il les observait. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Voldemort répondit lui-même à la question qu'il venait de poser, au final, l'avis des autres lui importait tellement peu.

réellement, une soirée merveilleuse.

Son plan était parfait, il n'avait qu'un ordre à donner et ce soir, ce serait l'apogée de sa toute puissance !

Bien des années auparavant, il avait réussi à prendre dans ses filets ses deux filles si imbéciles. Tout d'abord, elles avaient voulu lui faire croire qu'elles voulaient rejoindre et grossir les rangs de ses mangemorts. Il y avait cru, au début, il fallait dire qu'elles y en avaient mis du cœur pour e convaincre. Du cœur et du corps pour l'une.

A ce souvenir, Voldemort eu un sifflement aigûe : qu'il s'était amusé lorsqu'il leur avait fait passer tout un tas d'épreuves, à les voir grimacer et hurler de douleur, parfois de dégoût.

Mais au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, ses pouvoirs croissaient et il ne lui fallut guère plus d'une seconde pour découvrir le pot aux roses.

Les imbéciles.

Loin de céder à la haine qui avait entrepris de broyer son âme, il décida de mettre ce qu'il savait à profit et se servit d'elles.

Leur résistance et leur détermination, ne seraient que des atouts dont il les userait jusqu'à la moelle avant de les punir comme seul, Lord Voldemort savait le faire.

Son plan était si machiavélique : grâce à ses propres fidèles et élèves, Dumbledore tomberait entraînant Poudlard, et dans sa tombe, un terrible sentiment de trahison, dont personne ne se relèverait.

et bien McBeth, je pense qu'il est temps d'envoyer nos chers détraqueurs !

Mangemorts, aurors.

On ne percevait plus de différences parmi les sorts lancés et les combats acharnés.

Depuis que le ministère avait autorisé toutes sortes de sortilèges - impardonnables ou pas – plus rien ne semblait distinguer ces deux catégories de combattants, aussi coriaces et animés par la vengeance les uns que les autres.

Minvera Mc Gonagall contemplait le spectacle déplorable qu'offrait cette vision de fin du monde avec dépit et effroi.

Qu'elle solution leur restaient-il désormais si tous sombraient dans le chaos ?

La tour d'astronomie s'était effondrée, de nombreux corps gisaient dans tous les recoins du château et les survivants qu'ils représentaient se terraient dans la Grande Salle, tremblants de peur.

Mais elle n'allait certainement pas baisser les bras ! Après tout elle était tout de même directrice des Gryffondors, et son rôle était - tout du moins, pour le moment – de rassurer ses élèves et de les défendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus en mesure de le faire...

D'un regard, elle embrassa l'ensemble du décor et s'attela à évaluer le niveau de compétence de chacun qu'offraient les étudiants. Elle se sentait si inutiles : même après sept ans d'études, aucune des personnes ici présente ne seraient en mesure d'affronter la terreur et l'horreur qui les attendait dehors, ils n'étaient même pas majeur pour la plupart !

Elle-même aurait-elle la force et la capacité d'affronter un mangemort ?

Oui... après tout, elle était professeur et une certaine expérience derrière elle. Sans compter que bien que terrifiés, tous autant qu'ils étaient se trouvaient beaucoup plus nombreux que l'armée de Voldemort.

Et puis il y avait ce plan. Ce plan secret dont personne n'était au courant.

A cette pensée, son cœur se serra : ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle, il semblait assez probable que ce plan là ne soit plus d'actualité, la mort ayant tout ravagé sur son passage... Dumbledore lui-même n'en n'avait plus parlé.

Après tout, qu'est qui les aurait différencié des autres ? Ils avaient trop cru en _elles_, quelle erreur ! Deux adolescentes lancées à corps perdus dans une bataille dont elles n'auraient jamais le dernier mot, si elles ne s'en sortaient pas, jamais Minerva ne se le pardonnerait...

Mais il y avait Dumbledore, bien sûr, n'était-il pas le seul que le puissant mage noir craigne ?

Soudain, un éclair illumina son esprit de la plus simple vérité :_ il_ avait peur !

La solution était là si évidente !

Voldemort avait peur de Dumbledore et son plan était encore plus complexe que tous ne l'avait imaginé. Jamais le seigneur des ténèbres n'oserait affronté Dumbledore dans son propre repaire et pour cela il avait corrompu les deux jeunes femmes : jamais Dumbledore dans tout ses principes et l'amour qui emplissait son cœur ne tuerait ses élèves, ses propres élèves qu'il avait lui même envoyé à l'abattoir ! Alors il se laisserait avoir comme un débutant, Minerva connaissait assez l'homme qu'il était pour savoir qu'il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de tuer de sa propre baguette les victimes d'un plan dont il avait lui même imaginé l'enjeu.

Affolée par cette nouvelle idée qu'elle avait découvert, Minerva se retourna vers Dumbledore, une lueur désabusée dans les yeux.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui exposer son idée, ce début de plan, lorsque tout à coup, l'air se refroidit brusquement et la lumière des bougies vacilla dans un courant d'air, avant de s'éteindre définitivement.

'on va pas rester ici pendant des heures !' S'exclama soudainement Madye, j'en ai marre d'attendre, il serait temps de le rejoindre maintenant !'

Cela faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes qu'elle tournait en rond, dans le silence de la forêt, que seul le craquement des feuilles mortes sous ses pieds, brisaient. Sans prêter attention au sursaut de Peter lorsqu'elle avait élevé la voix, elle s'assit sur une souche morte, le regard mauvais.

Lily la scruta un instant. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas revu, mais pourtant, la distance, loin de les séparer, les avait bien au contraire rapproché et croyant agir chacune dans un but identique, elles avaient réussis à échafauder un plan.

Pourtant, depuis leur retrouvaille, un doute taraudait Lily. Quelque chose clochait dans ce plan si parfait, elle l'avait senti dès le début, et puis sa rencontre avec Madye avait été étrange, chaleureuse mais à la fois distante.

L'ancienne serpentarde montrait une présence froide et la mettait mal à l'aise, peut-être était ce dû à leur séparation et aux diverses épreuves qu'elles avaient affrontés chacune de leur côtés...

Mais il y avait autre chose et le simple fait de l'agitation de Madye le prouvait : elles s'étaient pourtant mises d'accord sur le plan des semaines auparavant, alors à quoi bon s'énerver et s'impatienter ?

Le plan était pourtant simple : une fois dans la forêt interdite, elles avaient envoyé un signal, elles n'attendaient qu'une réponse et la boucle serait bouclée.

Mais au fond, étaient-elles réellement du même côté ? Oeuvraient-elles pour la même cause ?

'Madye, calme toi, on doit attendre le signe !'

Lily ravala ses doutes. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'emporter, après tout c'était certainement ce qu'_Il _attendait : qu'elles cèdent à la panique et à la peur.

Mais jamais elle ne lui donnerait raison.

Autour d'elle, les Maraudeurs, gardaient un silence inquiétant. Ils s'étaient regroupés autour d'un vieux sapin abattu et fixaient le sol avec une expression éteinte.

Pour leur propre sécurité, les deux jeunes filles avaient décidé de les garder sous l'emprise d'un sort de ligotage : ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se faire repérer.

Seul James, gardait un regard haineux posé sur son visage.

Lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux, elle sentit son cœur s'affoler inutilement et un vague sentiment de culpabilité oppressé sa gorge. Jamais elle n'avait voulu qu'il se retrouve dans un enjeu comme celui-ci : si elle avait accepté cette mission s'était aussi pour lui, pour les gens de sa situation, si le plan marchait, tous seraient libérés.

Mais il était encore bien trop tôt pour en discuter.

James Potter. Un nom bien ordinaire pour une personne si exceptionnel, songea t-elle avec amertume.

Dieu, qu'elle l'avait aimé. Mais tout ça était désormais si loin, il était inutile de ressasser le passé.

Sans pouvoir se l'empêcher, Lily regarda l'homme qu'il était devenu. Il devait la haïr après ce qu'il avait vu d'elle, déguisée en mangemorte, mais une fois que cette mission serait terminée, elle aurait bien des occasions de lui expliquer toutes les circonstances qui l'avait amené jusque là. Et il comprendrait c'était sûr, il le _faudrait_...

Leur relation n'avait jamais été très simple, ils s'étaient mutuellement poussé aux limites des limites, mais c'était comme un jeu. Cela faisait sept ans qu'ils se côtoyaient maintenant, elle avait vu le gamin qu'il était et l'homme qu'il était devenu.

Comment aurait-elle put ne pas en tomber amoureuse ?

Il y avait pourtant si longtemps, se souvenir de ça dans un tel moment était si dérisoire, mais pourtant, pour la première fois depuis ce jour maudit ou il ne s'était plus jamais adressé la parole, il se tenait face à elle.

Mais il y avait eu un choix à faire.

Et il la haïssait.

'Pourquoi ?'

Le son sortit tout seul. De toute façon il avait bien le droit à une explication, c'était la moindre des choses quand même.

La moindre des choses était d'avoir une explication par la femme qui nous avait trahi.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, une expression de surprise teintant ses traits fins.

je...

Pourquoi ? Dis moi seulement pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ce gâchis ? Pourquoi toute cette haine et cette violence, Lily ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Le ton de James montait crescendo tendit qu'une accumulation de question la submergeait. Bientôt seul le hurlement de sa colère s'élevait à travers la nuit noire et le silence sombre des bois, tandis que son corps semblait comme pétrifié.

D'un bond Madye lui assena un violent coup sur la mâchoire.

tais-toi imbécile ! Tu vas tout faire rater !

Alors que son poing s'élevait à nouveau, Lily s'interposa entre eux :

Madye, arrête ! Tu es complètement folle ou quoi ?, sa voix baissant d'un ton, elle ajouta, après tout ils ont le droit à des explications..

des explications ? C'est une blague ! Lily reprend toi, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ? On doit rester concentrée sur le plan et attendre le signal, comme c'était prévu !

Et bien attendons, mais je pense être aussi bien placée que toi pour savoir ce qui est bon pour ce foutu plan et ce qui ne l'est pas !

Les deux jeunes femmes s'affrontèrent du regard un moment, puis Madye d'un sifflement rageur détourna le sien et s'éloigna.

'fais comme tu veux mais prends garde...'

Lily la jaugea, il y avait un obstacle entre elle, Madye lui cachait quelque chose, elle en était convaincu. Restait à savoir quoi et quel impact cela provoquerait. Un grognement étouffé la rappela à l'ordre : James, sous la violence du coup avait basculé dans les feuilles mortes et tentait tant bien que mal de se relever, du sang ruisselant au coin de sa lèvre. Sirius tentait comme il le pouvait de l'aider, mais des cordes invisibles le privait de ses mouvements. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha pour les aider, il lui jeta un regard méprisant qu'elle fit semblant de ne pas voir.

D'une main ferme elle rassit James, qui ne résista pas, accablé par le poids de la tristesse, puis, laissant une certaine distance entre elle et les Maraudeurs, elle s'assit à même le sol.

pourquoi Lily ? Pourquoi en arrivé là ?

La colère de James Potter avait laissé place à une profonde incompréhension. Ses yeux était secs mais sa voix tremblait. Il avait l'impression d'étouffé, il fallait qu'il sache. Il encaisserait les coups s'il le faudrait mais il voulait et il devait savoir pourquoi cette femme, si douce et auparavant pleine de vie, cette femme qu'il avait tant aimé se retrouvait maintenant dans le rôle de geôlier.

Ces accusations à peine formulées la blessait et la torturait. Il avait raison : pourquoi et comment elle en était arrivée là ? Il y aurait peut-être eu une autre solution. Mais c'était faux, il n'y avait qu'un chemin qui mènerait à la liberté et elle l'avait choisi, envers et contre tous les obstacles.

Sa gorge se serra, et tendit qu'elle levait vers eux un regard empli de souffrance, elle commença son récit. Il était temps de rétablir la vérité.

Mais alors qu'un premier son allait franchir ses lèvres, une brise glacée glissa sur sa nuque, le vent cessa et l'obscurité pourtant opaque, s'assombrit d'avantage.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers sa complice qu'un mouvement de cape attira son attention entre deux branches, et la vision d'horreur qui s'imposa à son esprit lui arracha un cri d'horreur.


End file.
